deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash
Welcome to the battle of the speedsters, motherbuckers! Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, with my previous episode being Batman VS El Tigre. Description Warrior Cats VS MLP! Whirlwind maker VS Whirlwind maker! Which one out of these two fury fighters is the toughest? Interlude Wiz: If you had to create a character, how fast would it be? Boomstick: I have no idea, but these fury, four-legged speedsters should know the answer! Wiz: Whitestorm. The fast and furious warrior of ThunderClan. Boomstick: Do I seriously have to say this again Wiz? Wiz: ...Yes. Boomstick: Fine. *sigh* And Rainbow Dash. The fastest Pegasus in the world. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Whitestorm ANALYSIS COPIED FROM WHITESTORM'S PAGE ON THE WARRIORS WIKI, I'M USING CREDIT. Wiz: ThunderClan, has had many powerful warriors, with many different body shapes. Boomstick: And by body shapes, we’re talking about long tails, long claws, and a ton of more powers than you’d expect. Wiz: Despite all of these cats having these amazing powers, one of them was obliterating laws of physics. Boomstick: And this deadly, fury, four-legged, Warrior Cat is Whitestorm! Wiz: Totally correct, Boomstick. Whitekit was once only kit, born to Snowfur and Thistleclaw. He befriends the only other kit living in the nursery at the time of his birth, Tigerkit. Boomstick: Then Bluefur watched him and Tigerkit giving Brindlekit and Frostkit, who were born a half-moon after Whitekit, a tour of the camp. Bluefur remarks that she wants Whitekit to stay young for a long time and to chase nothing fiercer than a moss-ball. Wiz: But while Whitekit enjoyed himself as a kit, Snowfur misses her independence and freedom as a warrior. As a result, one day, Bluefur takes Snowfur out of the camp so she can stretch her legs and be in the forest again. Snowfur gets killed by a Twoleg monster while chasing off a ShadowClan patrol. A ThunderClan patrol consisting of Adderfang, White-eye, Thrushpelt, Dappletail, and Windflight find Bluefur over Snowfur's body. Adderfang tells Bluefur that he'd tell Thistleclaw, Stormtail, and Sunstar about Snowfur's death, but Bluefur must tell Whitekit herself. *clears throat* Moving on to Into the Wild! Upon meeting Rusty, Whitestorm believed that he had the heart of a warrior, so what did he do? He tested his skill to the fullest. Turns out Whitestorm can run so fast, he can create TORNADOES! but sadly... Rusty could hold his grip instead of being Boomstick: That doesn't make him weak though, but you remember what we said about Firestar emerging victorious all the time when he was a kittypet? Yeah. To use the tornadoes to his advantage, Whitestorm must keep repeatedly scratching and scratching his victim in the tornado. Wiz: Whitestorm was assigned to accompany Lionheart on bringing Rusty, a kittypet whom Bluestar offered training to, back to camp. When he meets Rusty, Lionheart introduces Whitestorm as a senior warrior of ThunderClan, and Whitestorm tells Rusty that he has heard a lot about him. Boomstick: And after Rusty gets his new apprentice name, Firepaw. When it was night and Firepaw needed some sleep, Sandpaw taunted Firepaw upon meeting him, Whitestorm reminds his apprentice not to be so harsh to Firepaw. He then orders Graypaw and Firepaw to get some rest. Wiz: The next day, Frostfur's kits are stolen, and Spottedleaf is killed. Most of the Clan believes that Yellowfang - a former ShadowClan cat, is responsible, as she had escaped after the kits were taken. Firepaw and Graypaw go to retrieve them, and they meet up with Whitestorm's patrol, who is leading them into ShadowClan territory. Whitestorm realizes that this is what Bluestar meant when she said he may find a friend out there. But due to this being Warriors, what do ya' expect? Boomstick: Whitestorm has trust in Firepaw to lead the way. When Ashfur, Nightpelt, and Dawncloud accompany Yellowfang to the ThunderClan cats, he allows his patrol to take part in the attack on the ShadowClan camp. He participates in the attack - and when he sees Firepaw, so outraged that he was ready to kill Clawface. Ya' know? the one who Yellowfang confirms killed Spottedleaf and took the kits? that guy. Wiz: Whitestorm put his trust in Firepaw to lead the way. When Ashfur, Nightpelt, and Dawncloud accompany Yellowfang to the ThunderClan cats, he allows his patrol to take part in the attack on the ShadowClan camp. He participates in the attack - and when he sees Firepaw, so outraged that he was ready to kill Clawface, the warrior who Yellowfang confirms killed Spottedleaf and took the kits, Whitestorm reminds him of the warrior code, which states that in order to win a battle, you don't need to kill your enemy. Boomstick: Well that sucks! Death Battle is ALL ABOUT killing your enemy to win! Wiz: But luckily, ThunderClan wins the battle, and Nightpelt thanks Whitestorm. Whitestorm offers Nightpelt a moon of peace, and Nightpelt promises Whitestorm that none of his warriors will trespass in his territory. Yellowfang comes back with the ThunderClan cats back to camp - and they have the kits, as well. Bluestar greets them, and thanks Whitestorm, but Whitestorm disregards it, telling Bluestar that it was thanks to Firepaw and Graypaw that they have the kits. Bluestar believes that they deserve the full status of a warrior due to what they had done, and Bluestar grants them the names of Fireheart, and Graystripe. Wiz: But despite being one of the most toughest warriors out there, AND having a some apprentices. Whitestorm can't catch a break against going against Firepaw. But luckily, he has once managed to defeat Graystripe. Boomstick: Whitestorm has no problem endlessly kicking ShadowClan ass! There's a GOOD reason why he became a ThunderClan warrior. Firepaw: I'm lost. I don't know which way to go home. Or which way to run to camp. But the one thing I do know is that... If I let a cat like you run free without doing anything, then I'm lower than a house pet! Whitestorm: Hehe, ok, try me then. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash spreads both her wings out before flying from space back to earth. Rainbow Dash: Here we go! Wiz: After dropping out of flight school, RD then found herself a job in Ponyvile as weather manager. Boomstick: Ya know what? I never seem to get tired of this pony... Wiz: Oh god Boomstick, please don't tell me... (cough) Rainbow Dash is a strong and agile flyer, amazing durability and resilience included. Boomstick: Such as smashing through solid rock and surviving! Wiz: Also trees. Boomstick: DARN! Wiz: RD is training to join, the Wonderbolts. The Wonderbolts are a superb team of flyers and are very similar to the Blue Angels... but with only one difference. Boomstick: They are PONIES. Wiz: Well... that's not all. Maybe in some Brony fanart has she joined the Wonderbolts, but although she has never officially done so, Rainbow Dash is incredible for a cute, small, flying, little, rainbow pony. Boomstick: And if you said cute, I think you made a mistake. Wiz: Did I? ...Oh yeah. Boomstick: Rainbow uses the clouds to manipulate any type of weather she pleases. Wiz: Also, by flying around in a circle, RD can create and control tornadoes. Boomstick: And her fun doesn't stop there. The Rainblow Dry is a move which gives Rainbow's opponent a bad hair-''' Wiz: You know what? CAN WE JUST GET TO THE ATTACKS ALREADY, Boomstick. '''Boomstick: Sure! The Buccaneer Blaze is SO amazing, it's never been shown on screen, and it creates a huuge explosion. Wiz: But they don't stop there, the Rainbow Nuke is an op attack with Rainbow Dash used to destroy Applejack's barn... why? Boomstick: Now on to her most serious move. Wiz: Rainbow Dash can fly 5 times the speed of sound with ease, creating the mach cone, which forms around RD once she has broken the sound barrier. Boomstick: And once she reaches mach 5, say goodbye to your best record in the Rio 2016 olympics. Not like it's out or anything, buuut... whatever. Wiz: *sigh* Once she breaks the sound barrier, she enters hypersonic speeds to create, the Sonic Rainboom, which by the way, reaches speeds at mach 10, and this move completely SHATTERS the visible light spectrum. Boomstick: Rainbow Dash is brash, athletic, can be cocky, and extremely competitive, and she wants things to be her way, she cheats. Wiz: But even when she doesn't cheat, Rainbow Dash could be one of the fastest characters in cartoon history. Rainbow Dash: Oh, so you wanna do this the hard way? WE'LL DO THIS THE HARD WAY! Fight Location: ThunderClan All the cats were doing what they would usually be doing: Training apprentices. Sharing tongues. And chatting to each other. Lionheart can smell a few kittypets not far away from ThunderClan camp. Bluestar: Lionheart? Lionheart: I think I can smell kittypets somewhere around here. Not sure whe- Whitestorm: Leave this to me, squirt! (shows claws and runs to where Lionheart can smell the kittypets). ---- Rainbow Dash is just walking with Fluttershy around the forest. And stops when Whitestorm charges at Fluttershy and slices her to death. Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy!? NO!! Whitestorm: You're next! Twolegs toy. Rainbow Dash: (growls) SHUT UP! I WON'T LET YOU GO ANYWHERE KILLING MY FRIEND LIKE THAT! Whitestorm: SHUT UP YOU MINDLESS BRAT! Rainbow Dash: FOR FLUTTERSHY! (Cues PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond - Battle 2) = FIGHT! = Rainbow Dash flies towards Whitestorm, kicks him into the air, and makes him fall flat on the ground. Rainbow Dash: Pfft. Easy! Whitestorm: Oh yeah? (makes a tornado around RD, and starts repeatedly clawing her). Rainbow Dash flies out and flies Whitestorm into a tree. Whitestorm places his claw in RD's back, making her yell in pain. Whitestorm: Given up yet? I don't think you've been through any training. Rainbow Dash I HAVEN'T BEEN THROUGH ANY TRAINING? You have not seen ANYTHING Yet. (RD flies up to the sky with Whitestorm holding onto her tail). Whitestorm: Hrmph, impressive. You do seem to have quite some guts to take me on... BUT IS IT STILL ENOUGH!?!? (stabbing her in the back with his claw). Rainbow Dash: AAARGH! -HEY! NO FAIR! (starts flying in circles around a cloud, eventually also preforming loops). Whitestorm: HEY. Rainbow Dash: WHAT IS IT, FLEABAG!? TOO MUCH OF AN UNFAIR FIGHT!? Whitestorm: NO!! (stabbing her in the cutie mark). The Pegasus Pony crash lands down into a forest, getting back up, which is exactly the same as what the tornado ThunderClan warrior did. Whitestorm: Your not the only one who is as fast as a tornado. (making a tornado around her, repeatedly starts clawing her). Rainbow Dash: ARGH-OWW! GIVE UP! Whitestorm: NO CAN DO! Rainbow Dash: ARGH-'' (being knocked onto the floor by Whitestorm). Whitestorm YOU GIVE UP!!'' (while throwing his claw onto RD's face, she manages to escape. She'll teach him who's a mindless brat!'' Rainbow Dash starts flying around Whitestorm, eventually creating a tornado around him. Then flies right into him and knocks him back into a tree. ''Rainbow Dash: 'Ya know? Cats can be well known for being stuck up trees... WHICH IS NEARLY WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU! (Cues Sonic Rainboom background music - MLP: FiM) She flies up to the sky, ready to incinerate Whitestorm and end him for good. NO ONE HURTS FLUTTERSHY!! Rainbow Dash flies down, revealing the visible sound barrier. The barrier eventually breaks and Rainbow punishes Whitestorm with the Sonic Rainboom! Rainbow Dash: And to top it all off! (she preforms the Buccaneer Blaze on him). Whitestorm: (yelling in a way similar to how Tigerzord died). The screen turns white for a moment then goes back to normal. Rainbow Dash: My work here, is officially done! Conclusion = KO! = RD flies away while Lionheart, Longtail, and Bluestar cry over Whitestorm's death. Wiz: While Whitestorm was the more deadly fighter, Rainbow proved fast enough to emerge victorious. Boomstick: And Rainbow also beats him in strength, and durability. Wiz: But Whitestorm did have the means necessary to slow her down. Boomstick: Oh well. At least the MLP fans can finally shut up requesting another battle. Looks like Whitestorm went boiling hot. Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle, is Rainbow Dash. Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash Golden Edition.png|Agentrockluxury3 Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash.png|IdemSplix Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash Apro319.png|Apro319 Trivia *This is Apro319's very first episode to include a female combatant. **This is also the very first Completed What-If? Death Battle on the Wiki to feature an MLP combatant. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Warrior Cats vs MLP' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Apro319 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015